Watchmen Song Meme
by ColorOfInfinity
Summary: Music/Song meme using Watchmen. Sally Jupiter, The Comedian, Dr. Manhattan/Jon, Silk Spectre II/Laurie, and Nite Owl II/Dan.


1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

2. Turn your music player on and turn it on random/shuffle.

3. Write a drabblet/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterward! No matter how whacked out your drabble is.

4. Do five of these, then post them.

**1) I'm Your Boogie Man by KC & The Sunshine Band  
**

He was always just the "friend to go to" when she was upset. Nothing more. Just a "good friend." But every time he saw that stunning woman, with the waist-length brunette strands pulled up in any kind of fashionable style, his heart would skip a beat. He loved her from the beginning, but she was always _untouchable_. Manhattan's girl. He would listen to her troubles, and oh, how he _so_ wanted to suggest that she simply give up on that man- To give up, the way _he_ had on reality.

He wanted her to be _his_. He wanted to be the one those green hues stared upon in adoration, to be the one she loved, delivered the special little second kiss as her personal signature to _his _lips, any time- All the time. He was always there, waiting. Waiting for her. Comforting. Longing. Imagining those slender arms around _his _waist, rather than the man that hurt her so with his detached nature.

Because Dan, yes. He would give his life for her. He would do anything. Just to see her, to hear her, to be near her, to love her. Anytime.

**2) You're my Thrill by Billie Holiday**

How could she do something like that?

Here was the man that almost _raped_ her...

But yet, she let him come back to _finish_ the job?

The deep, soothing voice that was perpetually hinted with the musty scent of cigars, mumbled triumphantly against her ruby tinted lips the second their kiss was broken apart. She looked ashamed

Sally yearned for him for too long. She couldn't keep pretending to love another, when her heart beat only for him. And even when he _attacked _her, overwhelming her with his strength and pure lust, the excitement was something she desired, something she longed for.

The thrill that only Eddie could provide for her.

**3) I Melt With You by Modern English**

Jon let it go on for too long; ignoring her desperate, silent pleas for any form of attention he could give her. She longed to return to the way their love used to be. Or for him to even acknowledge her existence. But he couldn't even do that anymore.

Now she was with another. And he was left alone.

And only now did he realize just how much she meant to him.

Laurie, his one hope for any sort of normality. He had been trying to save this world for her sake, couldn't she see that? No one else mattered. Not the way Laurie did.

This world was nothing without her by his side.

**4) Leather by Tori Amos**

Did their relationship even mean anything at all to him?

It was impossible for even her to tell. After all, he was the _Comedian_... All he ever saw was the humor in life- The sick, gruesome humor.

Sally could have just been one out of many lovers. That barely shone among them. Nothing more than a pretty doll to pass the time.

Who loved him more than anything. Who saw the human behind the mask.

Who would forgive him no matter what he would do, no matter how many times he hurt her.

Why did she _need_ him like this?

When he didn't see the real Sally behind _her_ mask?

**5)** **9 Crimes** **by Damien Rice**

Laurie left for good this time- Where else should she go?

She stood in his doorway, heartbroken, longing for a shoulder to lean upon. For Jon. For this to all change, or go back to how it used to be, or for him to have _stopped_ her. But here she was, with another. Someone she turned to for comfort.

She tried to convince herself that she wanted this, that this was _right_. She was over Jon. Dan was perfect for her, perfectly human Daniel.

But everything brought him to her mind.

It felt wrong with Daniel.

She felt guilty; as if she was still with her Jon, and everything was fine.

Nothing was fine.

And this wasn't right.


End file.
